


Marvel Drabbles

by carter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carter/pseuds/carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short marvel works that may or may not be expanded, mostly Darcy Lewis-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darcy/Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! First one! The idea for this one is that Tony messed around with weird alien junk that somehow exploded when he poked it with the science stick and mysteriously gave him the temporary(?) ability to hear other people's thoughts in his head. Feel free to tell me what you think and whether or not you'd like to see the work expanded :)

Tony woke up in his bed with an IV tube in his arm, a heart monitor at his bedside, and Darcy Lewis sitting next to him with a plate of waffles and fruit.

“Good morning, Your Snarkness,” she said, smiling cheerily as she popped a strawberry in his mouth whilst he began to sit up, pulling the IV out as he did.

“How long?” he mumbled groggily. Jesus, his voice. Darcy handed him a glass of water from a table.

“Twenty two hours now.”

He looked at the clock displayed holigraphically in the corner of his window, overlooking a glassy ocean and one long night sky.

“What’re you doing up at 4AM, Darce?”

“Making you waffles,” she said, settling the plate down on his lap gently. When he didn’t touch the plate she picked it back up and began cutting the food into pieces for him. “Open,” she said, and he did. Darcy sighed. “You just had to go messing around with the weird ass space crap, didn’t you?”

“Which time?” he asked.

_You’re hilarious._

Tony groaned and held his head in his hand. Darcy held the water glass in front of his face a second time and he pushed it away.

“What’s wrong? Need some aspirin? Should I get one of the Nerds?”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I broke him. No, wait, he broke himself. That fucker._

“What’d you have to go and break your head for, Fucker?”

He stared at her with large and unmoving eyes. He could hear her in his head. Why could he hear her in his head? It was definitely her voice; he couldn’t mistake it for anyone else’s.

“Uh,” she drawled. “I’m gonna call someone, okay? Just-just stay here and I’ll-.”

He grabbed for her hand and she stilled, but he couldn’t figure out what he needed to say.

_Well?_


	2. Darcy/Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Darcy/Bucky short, in which Darcy has gone missing for so long that almost everyone close to her has given up hope of ever finding her. All except for Bucky.

"Look at me. You know she's gone, right?"

"That's a lie."

"Bucky," Steve said, gently as he could while keeping a firm enough tone. "The things you've been seeing aren't really there. I think you know that."

"I know what I saw," Bucky looked up sharply to glare at his friend. "Now do yourself a favor and quit talkin' to me like I'm crazy."

"I never said you were crazy, Buck, no one did."

"She's out there. I know she is, I've seen it, I can feel it."

"Bucky," Steve sighed with sympathy and only a certain amount of understanding. "I miss her too, okay? You know I do. And I wish she could come back, but...it's not possible."

"It wasn't supposed to be possible for either of us to be alive either," Bucky said. "So what?"

"I know, but, Bucky...it's just that, that's a very unlikely case, and the truth is—"

"That I want her back so bad, my screwed up head is making things up and showing me things that aren't really there, right? That I want to see Darcy walking down the street or into an alley and so I do, that's what I see. Right?"

"Buck—"

"Well I'm not crazy. I've seen her, I know that I did, she was real."


	3. Darcy & Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Clint tries to arrest a pigeon for stealing his doughnut.

She found him just where they said he'd be. Unfortunately.

"Come on, Clint," she found his arm and began to pull in the opposite direction. "Time to go home."

He waved a small hand gun at the less than traumatized pigeon flapping about on the sidewalk. "You little bastard," he slurred, waving the weapon that, thankfully, Darcy could see hadn't found its way off the safety tab. Who had allowed Clint to carry a gun when he went drinking anyway?

"Little early to be pissed drunk, Clint?"

"Son of a bitch stole my goddamned doughnut!"

Darcy refrained from rolling her eyes. "You have an awfully foul mouth when you're hammered at 2 in the afternoon, did y'know?"

"Just look at that smug ass smirk," Clint spat, sounding absolutely disgusted. The bird pecked at a stray crumb.

"I don't think birds can actually do that, Clint. Beaks and all."

"My goddamned doughnut!"

Darcy set her hand over the barrel of his gun and pushed it down gently. "Okay, Your Hawkiness, let's go home." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure the authorities will pick up this hoodlum soon enough."

"SURRENDER THE DOUGHNUT OR PREPARE TO DIE, YOU WINGED BASTARD!"

"I will literally get Stark to buy you five thousand doughnuts if you walk home with me now, you Asshat."

Clint looked at her and his eyes drooped, suddenly looking exhausted. "Asshat," he muttered. Clint looked back at the pigeon glaringly before looking to Darcy somewhat ruefully. "Make it pie instead?"

Darcy cracked a grin and took Clint's arm in hers. "Deal."

Darcy wasn't sure what it was that had sent Clint into his drunken fit this time.

It was occasionally one thing or another, just enough to set him off and send him straight to the bar. That is, until he got drunk enough to wander out into the public, waving handguns at questionably innocent birds. It didn't really matter what it was that had set him off if he didn't want to tell her about it. If Clint wanted to talk, he'd talk. In the meantime, she'd hold his arm and, evidently, bake him pie.

"Cherry pie," he muttered. "With the...crust you make. Your pies are good, Darcy. So are you. You're real good."

"You're not so bad yourself, Handsome," she said, smoothing back his rumpled hair and a frown tugging at her lips at the state of his red eyes and swollen lips.

"I mean it," he grunted before giving a cough. She pressed a hand to his chest gently, holding him up a little straighter. "I do. I love you, Darce."

She smiled. "I love you too, Booze Breath. When your hangover really sets in, I hope you remember that part."

"They love you too," he told her, his voice heavy and slurred. "Some of 'em won't always say it, but they do. I don't always say it, 'cause then things would get all mushy and awkward. And then I'd have to punch myself in the face for being such an awkward douche."

"You're not a douche," Darcy told him. "Stark's a douche. Stark embraces his douchiness. You're more on the stubborn ass side of the spectrum."

"You're kind of a stubborn ass too."

"Yes. And that is exactly the reason why you are not in handcuffs for nearly shooting a pigeon's head off."

Clint scoffed. "Nearly. I would have hit 'im. I never miss. That's why I'm the best...best damn marksman in the—"

Clint doubled over in a gag and Darcy quickly threw his head into the nearest trash can. Clint heaved and she patted his back gently. "Okay, Buddy. Maybe the pie will have to wait until you have some real food in you. We'll hit up a burger place on the way home." Clint groaned from inside the trash bin and she gave his back another pat.


	4. Darcy/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following some kind of ordeal in which Darcy was left defenseless and and nearly killed because of it. Tony decides it won't be happening again. And since they tell him he can't simply lock her in the tower forever, this is what he comes up with instead.

“Give me your hand.”

Darcy sighed and gave him her right hand, palm up. “Would you quit with the Serious Voice already? It’s not like I was…,” she trailed off as she stared at the band he was fastening around her wrist. “Whaaaat are you doing? What is this?”

“Temporary,” Tony replied as he finished adjusting the band. It was a smooth and sleek red with a silver ring fastened at the center where soft golden lights glowed from tick marked vents about its circumference.

“It’s red,” she noted approvingly. He refrained from pointing out that it was in fact her favorite color. “What’s it for?”

“This is what’s going to keep you safe,” he said, lifting her same hand to brush his lips across her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers, “when we can’t.”

“Tony-,”

“No buts.” He nodded to her new wrist band. “It’ll only come off by one of the Avengers’ fingerprints, not yours because that can easily be forced by an attacker. The ring carries five times the voltage of your little pocket taser and activates by your voice command or any one of ours. That’s a temporary feature, I’m working on linking it to your cerebral-,”

“ _Tony_.”

He blinked.

She leaned forward and up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. His eyes closed and a hand tangled through her hair, pulling her closer. It lasted longer than intended but neither minded so much. When she finally broke away they were both left with swollen lips and heaving chests.

“Thank you.”


	5. Darcy/Clint

“Seriously though,” her eyes looked up to question his own. “Why am I here?”

“Because you know how to do this kind of thing,” he gestured with his chin to the surrounding dance floor. “You’re fun. You know how to enjoy a party and how to not, well, _ruin_ one.”

Then he smirked. “That and Fury is trying to recruit you as an agent.”

She scoffed and shook her head with a smile. “I can’t believe he would even consider the idea of me forgiving Shield after that iPod thief you call a boss crossed me like he did. Besides, I belong to the Avengers, whether you want me or not.”

His hand tightened at her waist as he pulled her close. She looked up at him, surprised. He smiled down at her then leaned in close. “Good to know,” he murmured in her ear softly. “Because this is where you belong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh sorry these are just getting shorter and shorter. I think I'm going through writer's block, which is like the common cold of writing. oh well. yes? no? "Arrow Shock"? totally made that up by the way, I don't even know if they have a ship name. whatever, I like them, as bros or more or both. Tell me what you think and maybe I'll pick it back up, see where it goes. :)


End file.
